hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Hello yoshi
' Hello Yoshi '(in japanese as ハローヨッシー, transl. Harōyosshī) is a Japanese cartoon series by Nintendo Corporation, Sanrio and Enid Byton created. The series is a magical fantasy adventure where they are heroines of the club "Hello yoshi" and the other spin-off are "Dry bones and friends", "Pink yoshi and friends", "Mario and friends" and "Princesses" And villains like "Bowser and villans" and "Koopalings" The series that passes in the fictional universe created by a magical god and discover the incomplete past, adventure, transform into fairy (species) of the forces, transform something magical suite or special power, defeat the enemies and still spin offs: fun short films, drama , Lifestyle, culture, go-kart, party, school, concerts, real-life cosplays, smash, real stories and sports Before the Noddy first appeared before the others in 1949, then Hello kitty in 1975, Mario in 1981, and Yoshi appeared in 1990 "Super mario world" but the true title is "Hello yoshi" for the first time in 1991 (Portugal in 2013 ) Overview The Hello yoshi are group of six fairies that serve as the primary protagonists of Hello yoshi franchise. Originally a group of four, the girls start out as fledgling fairies attending the Fairytale high, school for fairies, and them Harmony and Ludwig also join the party, years later, they eventually grow to become the protectors of their various home worlds and the Multiverse as a whole. Also Rosalina joins the party (since Hello yoshi 3D World) to help the friends stopping the worst death nightmare and protect the peace of universe. In Deluxe Series, Hello yoshi have Redesigned into Smash like Fairies princesses girls, and discorve the stars of live ' Mew Hello yoshi.PNG Hello yoshi party's rules.PNG Hello yoshi with wings.PNG Hello yoshi home guardian.PNG 837556791_303492.gif Hello yoshi anime.gif Hello yoshi equestria.png Hello yoshi main characters.PNG Hello yoshi size chart.PNG|Hello yoshi and friends Hello yoshi's bondings.PNG Hello yoshi Ultralievix.PNG Hello yoshi's lovers.PNG|Hello yoshi and their boyfriends Old school Hello yoshi.PNG|Classic style Yoshi, Rosalina and Ludwig anime.gif Hello yoshi 3D.PNG IMG_0311.JPG Capturar kun.PNG Hello yoshi official 2D.PNG Hello yoshi official 3D.PNG Hello yoshi the fairies i.png Hello yoshi girls.png 870844083_1885411.gif Hello Yoshi Cutties.png Hello yoshi Group.PNG Hello yoshi Cutties 2.png Hello yoshi look.png Hello yoshi girls III.png Hello yoshi IV.png All Hello yoshi.png Mane 10 Hello yoshi.png Capturar (2).PNG Hello_yoshi_official_2D.png Capturar 2.PNG Amigas estrelas.PNG Amigas vs lord dakar e monstro de fogo.png Casa quotidiana.PNG|Hello Yoshi at the begin of the pilot episode Elogios da Hello yoshi e amigas.PNG Guerra na floresta contra o sideshow bob.png Hello yoshi and friends in holidays with school.PNG Hello yoshi- liguagem japonesa.png TCB DVD.png Hello yoshi CD part 1.PNG Hello yoshi CD part 2.png Hello yoshi in Toyland wallpaper.PNG 2018 Here we go.PNG All Yoshi's friends riding Yoshi.png 2018_04_16_14_57_500004.jpg Hello yoshi easter dolls.png Hello_yoshi_Group.png Birthday cake 1.PNG Birthday cake 2.PNG|All Fairies Hello yoshi Hello yoshi oficial.PNG Hello yoshi all fairies.PNG Hello yoshi collect upgrade.PNG Hello yoshi japan names.PNG Hello Yoshi kart group.png Hello Yoshi (without Yoshi).png Hello Yoshi princesses.png Tennis Girls.png Sailor Hello Yoshi.png Hello Yoshi Strikers.png Hello Yoshi Crystalling group.png|New Hello Yoshi Crystalling Hello Yoshi tennis aces group Gyu.png Hello Yoshi Wave.png Hello yoshi fun.png Hello Yoshi get anger.png Hello yoshi sad.png Hello Yoshi Ultimate.png Hello Yoshi final smash.png|Hello Yoshi as Final smash fairies Hello Yoshi 2D.png Hello Yoshi x Bowser Super Party.png Hello yoshi squad.PNG Hello Yoshi Karate outfits.png Hello Yoshi Cutties Chibi.png|Chibi Cutties Hello yoshi Hello Yoshi Run.png Hello Yoshi Video game.png Hello Yoshi's Magic.png|Hello yoshi magic new_super_mario_world_poster_by_kingbilly97-dagph18 - Cópia.png|Hello yoshi cartoon Hello Bowser the mean group.png Hello Yoshi Reuploaded.png Dry bones inc new.png Hello Yoshi Witches of Halloween.png|Hello Yoshi as Witches Hello yoshi 3D Faces smiles.png Hello yoshi 2D Faces smiles.png Hello yoshi Row.png|Row of Hello Yoshi Hello yoshi Round.png Hello yoshi scare.png 889.png|Hello yoshi's 5th birthday picnic Hello yoshi christmas group.png|Hello yoshi Christmas outfits Six Hello yoshi christmas.png New Hello yoshi Gals.png Hello yoshi and Jumbo.png Magical Sadness Hello yoshi.png Hello yoshi mermaids.png|Mermaid Yos13 day Hello yoshi.png|Hello yoshi March group Yos13 day Hello yoshi main cast milky.png Hello Yoshi get ready.png|Hello Yoshi with magic make up Hello Yoshi Deluxe fairies.png Yoshi and the 4 girls forever.png 280__toadette_and_yoshi_render_by_madbird82_dd36fye.png Hello yoshi Ringo no mori fantasy group.png|Hello yoshi Ringo no mori Fantasy chibi sized 2D Hello Yoshi Photo.png|A Deluxe 2D Hello yoshi Hello Yoshi NEO artwork.png|Convergence Hello yoshi Hello Yoshi 15th April Arrive New york.png|Hello yoshi's New donk city trip Hello yoshi Past vs Current.png|Hello Yoshi meet their past themselves Hello Yoshi Animated series.png|Hello Yoshi DX Series: Main Cast Hello yoshi phototyle g&w.png We are Hello yoshi.png|Hello yoshi in the Galaxy Hello Yoshi Flying of the Multi Rainbow.png|Hello Yoshi DX Fairies flying through the Rainbow Hello Yoshi at the Toadstool woods.png|Hello Yoshi in the Toadstool woods Hello Yoshi convergence.png|Hello Yoshi all together now Hello yoshi above in the carpet.png|Hello yoshi in the carpet Hello yoshi twinkle.png|Hello yoshi in Starry night sky Mary picnic 2.png|Hello yoshi picnic Kimono hello yoshi.png|Hello Yoshi wearing an yukata Hello Yoshi and the sixth ranger Kirbysaur.png|Hello Yoshi with Kirby and Twinkly Yukata Hello yoshi.png Hello yoshi Festival Cappy New Year.png|Cappy New year the_moons_descent_by_sexylittlediva_dcro624.png|Hello yoshi and the Family florest gang Hello Yoshi in the Observatory.png Hello yoshi and the unicorn.png|Fantasy Hello yoshi Hello Yoshi Group MWW.png|Hello Yoshi and Becca (movie only) background Hello yoshi.png|Hello Yoshi and friends DX HelloYoshi in Toadstool woods.png Hello Yoshi Way to go.png|Hello yoshi say way to go! Hello Yoshi Birthday of creation Good Times.png|Hello Yoshi Happy Birthday of Creation Hello yoshi Vivid.png|Vivid of Hello Yoshi DX ' Category:Female Category:Series Category:Protagonists Category:Fairies Category:Princesses Category:Girls Category:Young heroes Category:Royalty Category:Heroines Category:Hello yoshi